All The Voices In My Head
by SotF
Summary: What if Xander ended up being possessed by different creatures, and what if there were more and different ones, this fic is just something to brighten your day. Is it really multiple personality syndrome if only one of the voices in your head is you and t


AN: This is just a weird one that popped into my head recently as a one shot, well, Xander gets possessed twice in the show, well, what if it happened differently and he ended up with a whole bunch more and all at the same time. I will explain what happened differently, he was not possessed by the Hyena spirit first though, but something a little smarter and a whole lot more dangerous, but this is set before the Slayer Scythe and Xan lost his eye for the part where he's talking, and he is conversing with the first evil. All differences in cannon start at the Hyena and right around Halloween. Anyway, this is a one shot that I really doubt I'll do anything more with.

xXx

"Well," the dark haired one said with a slow voice that would have scared any vampires, "For a spirit, you sure don't know that much."

The being in the form of Jessie smirked, "And why's that?"

"Well, starting with the fact that I can't smell you means I know who you are, the first possession I had changed that."

-Flashback, the Pack-

He followed the bullies in, accidentally kicking a rock into the circle. Ordinarily that would have been nothing, but there was a fossil fragment inside, a fragment of something that was far more dangerous than any of the so called super predators of today.

Suddenly all of the teens stopped, all but Xander's eyes flashed emerald for a mere instant. His eyes burned a jade color, for an instant looking almost reptilian in appearance.

xXx

The so called pack was chasing his friends, and the hunter would not allow that.

He stepped into view as Willow, Giles, and Buffy dashed past, between them and the hyena possessed students with a snarl.

Unleashing a noise that sounded like a cross between a goose and a cough, the hunched over teen pawed at the ground and snarled.

He lunged, striking on sheer instinct with a kick that sent one of the others flying down the hallway to leave an impression in the lockers behind him as the being moved in an almost birdlike way, turning first his head to stare at his other foes and then the rest of his body with a truly feral grin.

-End flashback-

"It took me a week to figure out just what I had gained, I finally figured it out while watching Jurassic Park, and then flipping through books, I had bonded with a Utahraptor spirit."

He slowly shook his head and leaned back, "But that's not all, Halloween gave me a few more things."

His fingers brushed the inverted golden pyramid hanging around his neck, "And it led to an adventure that gave me a bunch more abilities."

-Flashback, Halloween-

Spike screamed as the being shattered all of his allies minds when he cheated in the game, but he lunged like a feral dog as he dissolved into dust as the figure vanished into the shadows.

-End flashback-

"Now Yami didn't know that the Hellmouth screwed up magic, but I got dumped into a random dimension, namely one with a parasitic race that pretend to be gods," Xander continued as his eyes flashed silver, "But thankfully, I didn't end up with one of them, but their enemies."

-Flashback-

The snake like creature entered him as crashed through a large glass tank.

He screamed as he felt it inside of him, but paused as the pain ended and a presence introduced itself.

I'm sorry, but I couldn't face death, my name is Egeria, I couldn't remain here in captivity any longer.

-End flashback-

"But no, by experiences didn't end there," he continued, "I ended up hopping out again when lots of guys with guns attacked, this time ending up in New York city in another reality."

-Flashback-

A red and blue clad figure fought a black and white clad one with awful dental work around him as he staggered out of the Shadow Realm, wondering just where he was.

The black creature was knocked back, slamming into the demon hunter, and a tendril extended and was broken off, but struck him full force, it extended, expanding around him and through him, changing him as well.

My lord, I am called Chaos, it said before continuing an explanation of what it was.

-End Flashback-

Black and gold swirled around him, encasing him with a strange and demonic yet surreal look.

"But that's not all, I had another few stops before I got back."

-Flashback-

He appeared in the air, and fell into a pit full of what felt like sludge and strange slug like things, one entering his ear as he flailed about, taking on swarms of demonic creatures before escaping the area by tearing a whole in the wall.

-End flashback-

"The new presence in my head told me that her name was Aftran, and she helped me get some help before I headed home again."

He expanded, becoming the dinosaur, though still with the Gold and black skin and then back.

"Then it was fine for a while until Angelus tried to open Acaltha, I ended up getting knocked through and into yet another situation as the portal disintigrated as I entered.

-Flashback-

He woke up in a strange medical bay, feeling yet another voice inside his head.

Greetings, I am nano-prototype 11-875, I healed you

-End Flashback-

"Now you might think that there was no way I could end up with anything more strange than that, but then again, you'd be wrong, I ended up going through the portal Glory made and into a whole new mess of trouble."

-Flashback-

"How did you get in here!" an angry voice roared at him.

"Dimensional rift plus psychotic hell-god, you do the math."

He explained his situation to the fiery being that appeared before him.

-End Flashback-

"Ifrit's had a lot of fun torching vamps," Xander said as he yawned, "Well, you know all the voices in my head have one thing they currently agree upon."

"What's that?" the First said with a confused look on its stolen face.

"They all hate you and want you gone," he said slowly with a feral smile crossing his lips once more, "And Yami has a way to do it!"

"And what is that?"

Xander seemed to get taller for a moment with blood red eyes and a glowing eye shape on his forehead, the same shape that marked the puzzle at his neck, "Mind Crush!"

The first evil screamed and convulsed as he was destroyed and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Oh, and there is one other thing we all agree on," he said with a thoughtful look, "I want some pizza!"

xXx

AN: Crossovers

Xander and the First Evil are from BTVS

Utahraptor is from Jurassic Park/Raptor Red

Yami is from Yu-Gi-Oh

Egeria is from Stargate

Chaos is my own

Spiderman and Venom are from Spiderman

Aftran is from Animorphs

nano-prototype 11-875 is my interpretation of a character from Star Trek

Ifrit is from FF8


End file.
